


The Teacher's Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sheena was in love, her teacher, Pearl, just wanted to escape.





	The Teacher's Pet

The cold air hit her face as she opens the door. It was a cold Sunday, but still a Sunday nonetheless. She followed her natural Sunday routine. She walks down a few blocks, passing her high school along the way. She stops and stares at it for a moment, memories surrounded it that she couldn’t ever forget. She hums and starts walking again.

She spots a house and she smiles. Her hand grips the door and she pushes it open. She meets eyes with the person living there, the person frowns. “Sheena,” The person says her name. “Come in.” Sheena takes a seat right next to the woman. “It’s Sunday.” Sheena smiles placing a hand on the woman’s.

The woman shifted, she was uncomfortable. “You can’t be here.” Sheena takes her hand back. She looked hurt. “Not this shit again, Pearl!” She sings curses like an immature child. It further reminds Pearl that Sheena was only a teenager, a teenager in her teacher’s house.

So many things have happened in this house.

So many things have happened with a student, her student, a teenager.. a _minor_..

Couldn’t she just get a damn _break_?

“Don’t give me this,” Sheena pleads. “Don’t give me this, Pearl!” Sheena has tears form in her eyes. It made her teacher feel even worse. The teacher pats her student on the back, trying to comfort her in a way that wasn’t romantic. “Shh, it’s alright...” She hums a song that she used to hum to her adoptive son. A song that was only shared between people she loved.

But she could ignore the feeling that she was humming it to someone she had been involved with. Someone who was a mere minor. She had fell too low, she couldn’t handle the full thought of what she’s done.

This kid did not deserve what had happened to her. But it still didn’t stop the kid from pulling the adult into a kiss and reeling her back into hell.

 

The teacher sighs in defeat, she had not ended this yet.


End file.
